


Solution-miracle façon Équipe 10

by malurette



Series: ino-shika-cho! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cloud Watching, Domesticity, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Ino/Shika/Cho, entre gen et trouple (établi), sérieux et crack.<br/>1ère vignette : La solution à tous les problèmes. 2ème: Le goût de la vie. 3ème: Bonne nuit. 4ère: À boire ! 5ème: Trois fois plus. 6ème: Quelle galère ! 7ème: Un truc en peluche. 8ème: Des utilités triviales aux capacités spéciales. 9ème : Travail de précision. 10ème : Les opinions des autres ? 11ème : Un chef impartial. 12ème : Des catégories... 13ème : 10 sentiments. 14ème : Partage. 15ème : Préparer la bouffe. <br/>16ème : Comment ça, "régime" ? <br/>17ème : Compter les nuages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solution miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Têtue comme un sanglier, elle les aura à l'usure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Solution-miracle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji ; past Ino -> Sasuke  
>  **Genre :** début de relation/peut-être un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "à l’usure" pour Ishime lors d’un vieux mème à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Je crois que je sais, » annonça platement Ino, de but en blanc. Shikamaru ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander quoi, se contentant de hausser un sourcil vaguement interrogatif.

« J’ai promis de ne jamais perdre contre Sakura, ni en ninjutsu ni en amour. Je fais tout ce que je peux en ninjutsu et je la battrai ! mais en amour, on est comme qui dirait bloquées. Et c’est trop usant de se morfondre après un type qui n’a jamais fait attention à moi et qui nous a tous laissés tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes : je jette l’éponge.  
\- Euh… et ça ne te fait pas perdre votre espèce de concours, ça ? s’étonna Chōji.  
\- Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Renoncer à Sasuke en tant qu’individu, ne veut pas dire renoncer à l’amour en général. Et pendant que Sakura continuera à pleurnicher dans son coin, moi je serai heureuse. Deux fois plus heureuse, même ! Donc sur ce plan je gagne, CQFD. »

Chōji et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard interloqué. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait inventé, encore ? Selon son idée, le pire pouvait être à craindre, parce que traditionnellement, une fois décidée, Ino fonçait tête baissée sans se laisser arrêter par quoi que ce soit. Et son explication, effectivement, aurait inquiété bien du monde…

La « démonstration » d’Ino faite, Shikamaru récapitula, incrédule : « Donc, maintenant que tu as perdu ta détermination première, puisque t’obstiner sur Sasuke n’a servi strictement à rien, c’est _nous deux à la fois_ que tu vas ennuyer et harceler jusqu’à ce qu’on te cède ? »


	2. Le sel de la terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui donne du goût à la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sel de la terre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Akimichi Chōji/Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/trouplesque ~~à la fois, oui~~  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "she’s the saltz of the earth, and she’s dangerous" pour Ishime (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Shikamaru, a priori, n’avait aucune envie de faire équipe avec une fille. Chōji, lui, pourrait s’accommoder d’à peu près tout tant qu’il reste avec son meilleur ami. Ino n’aurait jamais pensé se retrouver avec ces deux-là… Au départ, ça avait l’air plutôt mal parti. Mais, comment dire ? Ino, c’est pas « une fille ». Ino, c’est Ino :

« Elle donne du goût à la vie.  
\- Comme le sel dans tes chips ?  
\- Euh… non. Plutôt comme l’arôme barbecue, en fait.  
\- Piquante, j’te l’fais pas dire.  
\- Mais y’a des fois elle fait peur… »

Elle menace leur équilibre, à ces garçons, celui qu’ils avaient construit à deux étant enfants. Mais d’une autre manière, elle le renforce aussi. Elle en crée un nouveau.  
Le lien qu’ils ont tous les trois désormais est au moins aussi fort que celui qu’avaient leurs pères, voire plus encore. Il a une touche de différent, un quelque chose en plus.

Leur relation a un goût spécial, c’est sûr. Pas exactement celui de l’interdit : ça, ils ne connaissent pas, pas encore. Après tout, il n’y a jamais rien d’exactement « normal » dans ce village.


	3. Bonne nuit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour passer la nuit dans un cadre non-familier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bonne nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** fluff/bonding (non, pas _bondage_ )  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "give me a long kiss goodnight, and everything will be alright" pour Ishime (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

« J’vais jamais réussir à dormir, soupira Ino.  
\- T’as intérêt, pourtant.  
\- Mais c’est la première nuit qu’on passe ensemble…  
\- On est en mission. Tu te rappelles ? Asuma-sensei est à deux pas et une rude journée nous attend demain.  
\- Oh. Bien sûr. »

Elle se tourna et se retourna, frustrée. Jusqu’à ce que Chōji la prenne dans ses bras et la serre contre lui pour calmer un peu sa nervosité. « Là… ne te met pas en boule pour ça, tout va bien.  
\- Je suis une fille, se plaignit-elle juste par principe. J’ai besoin d’affection et c’est pas avec un garçon aussi sec que Shikamaru que j’en aurai. »

Shikamaru se donna juste la peine de grogner en vague signe de protestation. Pour toute réponse, Chōji se contenta de lui tapoter affectueusement l’épaule. Ino le laissa faire, puis, après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se redressa, lui roula une pelle généreuse, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shikamaru, et se recoucha.

Il n’arriverait rien de plus. Mais ça suffisait largement.


	4. Un truc d'adultes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ont tenté, une fois, de se saouler, pour voir ce que ça fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un truc d’adultes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 10#07, « alcool » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Ils ont tenté une fois de se saouler, pour voir ce que ça faisait. 

Ils sont encore mineurs et ne sont pas censés boire d’alcool, c’est vrai, mais ils ont déjà des tas de responsabilités d’adultes, alors pourquoi pas… Les dégâts physiques causés par la boisson ? ils peuvent subir bien pire, en mission, entre les blessures et les effets secondaires des drogues de combat. Les effets psychologiques ? aussi, voire encore plus. Ils n’ont pas besoin d’en être protégés, estiment-ils. Et si on en fait tout un foin, de la boisson, c’est qu’il doit bien y avoir une raison, et ils sont décidés à la trouver (Ino pour le goût de l’interdit à braver, Shikamaru par curiosité intellectuelle parce que ça peut toujours servir d’être vraiment au courant de ce que ça fait, Chōji par curiosité plutôt gustative).

Ils ont donc fait leur première tentative après une mission plutôt de routine ; pas traumatisante au point de vouloir à tout prix l’oublier, mais pas des plus agréables non plus, qui ne permettait pas vraiment d’en fêter joyeusement la réussite. 

Il apparaît que sous influence de l’alcool, Ino est effrayante, Shikamaru a le vin triste, et Chōji ne semblait pas affecté du tout au début… puis s’est endormi brusquement. Le peu de résultats plaisants et les maux de tête le lendemain, sans compter les risques si par hasard on les envoyait en mission dans la foulée, avec des troubles de l’attention et de possibles interactions entre restes d’alcool et drogues militaires… le jeu n’en valait clairement pas la chandelle.

Alors tout ça pour quoi ? ils n’y voient toujours pas l’intérêt. Ben alors non. Plus jamais ça. Ils continueront donc à fêter leurs victoires avec un bon gueuleton : c’est mois risqué, toujours plaisant, et en plus ça joint l’utile à l’agréable.


	5. Trois fois plus !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puissance Trois !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trois fois plus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "triple" pour 31_jours (11 avril ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Asuma-sensei ?  
\- Oui, Ino ?  
\- Y’a moyen de changer le nom de notre équipe ?  
\- Quoi, pour faire comme Gai ?  
\- Non, sérieusement. Je trouve que le « dix » ne nous va pas du tout. On serait mieux avec un « trois ».  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- C’est simple. Shikamaru est trois fois plus intelligent que la moyenne.  
\- Nan, seulement deux.  
\- On pourrait faire tenir trois personnes normales dans un gabarit Chōji.  
\- Hey !  
\- Et Ino gagnerait la troisième place à un concours de beauté ?  
\- Hey toi-même !!  
\- Ino est trois fois plus enquiquinante qu’une fille standard ?  
\- C’est ça, moquez-vous.  
\- …Honnêtement, non, je ne pense pas. » (et d’ailleurs ça vaut mieux…)


	6. Galère...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils sont tous les trois dans le même bateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vogue la galère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "galère" pour 31_jours (20 avril ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Elle en a de bonnes, Ino, avec ses « ça nous simplifiera la vie ». D’accord, ça ne fait pas de jaloux ainsi, mettre toute l’équipe au même endroit rend les choses plus rapides et plus faciles quand on les appelle pour une mission, et finalement ça ne change pas la dynamique entre eux pendant une mission. Mais se supporter tous les trois au quotidien ? Au bout de quelque temps, ça vire à la galère.

C’est la guerre entre Ino et ses régimes versus Chōji et la bonne chère, c’est la guerre entre Ino qui refuse d’être prise pour la bonniche de service et Shikamaru qui n’a jamais la moindre envie de faire le ménage, c’est même la guerre entre Chōji et Shikamaru quand on retrouve des miettes de chips là où « on » voudrait s’étendre, ou quand Shikamaru trouve que Chōji est trop bonne pâte vis-à-vis d’Ino.

Heureusement, il en faudrait quand même plus pour qu’ils en arrivent à la brouille. Ils s’aiment toujours. Personne n’a jamais dit que l’amour c’est facile, et ils s’en accommodent. Comme ils sont tous les trois dans le même bateau, et tiennent à rester ensemble, de discussion en compromis, ils arrivent toujours à arranger les choses.


	7. Bestiole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ino est allée inventer, encore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un truc de fille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino ; indices d’Ino/Shika et d’Ino/Cho  
>  **Genre :** entre choupi et bêta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « qu’arriverait-il si Ino ou Shikamaru se trouvait changé en animal » - métamorphose très métaphorique, ici  
>  pour Ishime lors du mème-aux-animaux (été ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Un renne en peluche. Pourquoi tu as un renne en peluche dans ta chambre ? »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.  
« C’est pas un renne, c’est censé être un cerf. »

Une bestiole à quatre pattes, avec des bois sur la tête, en tout cas. Plus un mini-bandeau de Konoha autour de la patte avant gauche. Shikamaru avait beau ne rien comprendre aux filles, il savait que s’il insistait « pourquoi un cerf, alors » la réponse ne lui plairait sans doute pas. Et ça les embarrasserait tous les deux. Il garda donc le silence en souhaitant n’avoir jamais ouvert la bouche, pour commencer. Voire même n’être jamais entré là.

Pourtant, Ino répondit quand même :  
« C’est que je n’ai pas encore trouvé de papillon. Un sanglier, ou au moins un cochon ça devrait être assez facile, mais... »

Elle eut au moins le bon goût de rougir. Ahlala, les filles et leurs idées « mignonnes » !


	8. Super technique secrète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et ça aussi, C’est Du Sérieux. Mais oui. Tout à fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Super technique secrète !  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompts :** "plier les draps"  
> activité proposée par Heera_Ookami pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Ino/Shika/Cho (été ‘09) ;  
> aussi postée sur Fic_sur_Demande pour Flo_Nelja qui voulait voir  
> « Shikamaru-Ino-Chôji : utilisation des pouvoirs hors-combat »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Alors, vous avez bien compris ce que vous avez à faire ?  
\- Ouiii. Pas besoin de récapituler une troisième fois la mission, ça va, on maîtrise.  
\- Bien.  
\- À trois...  
\- Un.  
\- Deux.  
\- Trois ! »

Chōji déploie ses bras, allongés autant qu’il faut, et fait claquer les draps avant de les replier. La manipulation d’ombres de Shikamaru, sans aucune épaisseur, en lisse les plis sans en créer de nouveaux. Les deux techniques sont parfaitement coordonnées. En deux temps trois mouvements, tout est plié.

« Et voilà le travail.  
\- Et Ino n’a rien fichu, comme d’habitude.  
\- Ino, mon petit père, n’a pas de technique applicable à plier le linge ou autre corvée ménagère du même type. Je fournis les essences florales pour parfumer la lessive -  
\- C’est des trucs de gonzesse inutiles.  
\- Et qui est bien content quand même d’avoir des draps propres qui sentent bon ? - et je réserve mes techniques spéciales à des missions sérieuses.  
\- Mais les nôtres on peut les gaspiller sans problème pour d’insignifiants travaux domestiques ?  
\- C’est toi-même qui a calculé combien ça serait plus rapide et moins fatigant ainsi ! »


	9. Shikamaru & Ino, Travail de précision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un jeu d'enfant. Avec des enjeux plus grands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Travail de précision  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompts :** « Ou que tu pourras {me} voler {mes} clés sans te faire prendre. »  
> d’après Jainas pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
> \+ « utilisation des pouvoirs hors combat » pour Flo_Nelja sur fic_sur_demande  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Tu pourras lui voler ses clés sans te faire prendre ?

\- Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? C’est un jeu d’enfant. Je guette son retour. J’attends qu’il ouvre sa porte, entre, et les range. Quand je sais dans quelle poche elles sont, je prends possession de son corps et je les lance. Il croira les avoir égarées chez lui ensuite.

\- Je continue à penser qu’il serait plus facile de profiter de son absence pour nous introduire chez lui sans même avoir à utiliser une clé… Mais le client a bien spécifié : ce trousseau, et avant ce soir.

\- Il l’aura. »


	10. Ino/Shika/Cho, Le qu'en-dira-t-on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les gens ne comprendront pas si facilement leur relation, à tous les trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le qu’en-dira-t-on...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Couple :** Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino x Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il voudrait aussi le sentir se laisser aller contre lui et simplement apprécier le battement de ses ailes et de son cœur, tout contre lui, avec juste les nuages comme spectateurs."  
> d’après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Juste les nuages comme spectateurs et personne pour les juger, voilà ce dont Shikamaru rêve. Personne pour trouver que faire une pause de temps en temps pour ne pas péter les plombs et donc être plus efficace ensuite, c’est du temps perdu. Personne pour imaginer que coucher avec ses deux coéquipiers à la fois c’est être quelqu’un d’insatisfait.

Pas qu’il se soucie le moins du monde de ce que les gens pensent, mais dès qu’ils commencent à le prononcer à haute voix, ça le soûle passablement. Ça énerve Ino, ça affecte Chōji, et il ne veut pas de ça !


	11. Ino, Shika, Cho ; Fini de jouer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où des choix sont discutés. Trop tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fini de jouer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** angsty  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompts :** "C’est pas pareil" et "Elle est où l’impartialité là ?" pour Heera_Ookami (octobre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** juste avant l’ellipse temporelle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Chef impartial ? mais on est ton équipe tous les deux, tu nous connais mieux que quiconque et on est les meilleurs. Alors pourquoi de nous deux tu n’as emmené que Chōji ? Et moi, alors, je compte pour du beurre ?

\- Mais ça a rien à voir. Composer une équipe pour être efficace et choisir des copains pour, je sais pas, faire du sport pour s’amuser, c’est pas pareil. J’avais besoin de force brute et toi, ma vieille, si tu es bonne en espionnage tu ne vaux pas lourd en offensif ni même en défensif. Et en plus je t’ai vue utiliser récemment ta technique de possession à tort et à travers et te mettre stupidement en danger.

\- Ouais, bon. C’était pas pareil non plus. Et si comme tu le prétends ton équipe était construite pour marcher, pourquoi vous vous êtes plantés, hein ?

\- He, ho, là c’est toi qui manques de partialité : c’est pas tout d’être bons, on n’en est pas forcément les meilleurs pour autant. Il m’aurait fallu plus ; pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je sais ce qui s’est passé.

\- Ouais, bon…

\- ...

\- Dis. Tu crois que Chōji va s’en sortir, au moins ?

\- Y’a intérêt. Merde, y’a intérêt... »


	12. Shikamaru & Chouji, Catégories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une séparation artificielle et moyennement justifiée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Catégories  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Shikamaru et Chōji, « Plume »  
>  pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Shikamaru a toujours été un poids plume, pas grand et plus maigre que la moyenne des enfants de son âge. Comparé à Chōji, déjà enrobé, c’était d’autant plus flagrant. Pour les exercices de lutte au corps-à-corps, à l’école, on ne les mettait jamais l’un contre l’autre et même si Chōji préférait ça comme ça : ça ne fait pas de se battre contre son meilleur ami ! Shikamaru trouvait ça injuste : il faudrait bien apprendre un jour à se battre contre toutes les catégories d’adversaires possibles, hors de l’école la lutte ne sera pas juste, et tant que c’était à l’école justement c’était surtout un jeu, alors pourquoi n’avait-il pas le droit de s’y entraîner avec qui il voulait ?


	13. Toutes les possibilités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois fois plus à aimer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toutes les possibilités  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chôji  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « 10 micro-fics » pour Ishime (septembre ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 280 au total

1\. Angst:   
Ino proteste : « Je ne veux pas qu’on nous sépare ! C’est le début de la fin, si on dissout notre équipe... »  
(20)

2\. AU:   
« J’en reviens pas qu’ils nous aient mis dans des équipes différentes !  
\- Bon courage pour supporter tes équipiers, vieux, ils ont l’air de boulets...  
\- Pas plus que les tiens. »  
(30)

3\. Crack:   
« Et si on se marie tous les trois, on fait ça dans quel ordre ? Et qui portera la robe ? »  
(20)

4\. Crossover: [Bleach]  
Un gros monstre blanc et un type en kimono noir surgissent sans crier gare – les jeunes ninja, malgré la surprise, réagissent au quart de tour et capturent les deux. Prudent, le type essaie de protester poliment ;  
« Aaah, veuillez m’excuser. Je sabre ce hollow et nous disparaîtrons aussitôt, veuillez ne pas faire attention à nous. »   
(55)

5\. 1ère fois:   
– Mais si, je t’assure, c’est pas si compliqué. Regarde, tu te mets là, comme ça, toi, comme ça...  
– [On fait l’amour ou on joue à Twister, là ?](http://glyfic.livejournal.com/146427.html)   
(25)

6\. Fluff:   
L’après-midi à ne rien faire ; un paquet de chips pour Chouji, les nuages dans le ciel pour Shikamaru, et Ino entre eux deux.  
(25)

7\. Humour:   
« Il y a trois fois plus à aimer avec nous, d’abord. »  
(10)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
Ils représentent tous des seconds choix, peut-être, et alors... au moins, ils se sont choisis les uns les autres après les premières déceptions et savent à quoi s’attendre, maintenant.  
(30)

9\. Smut:   
Dans le feu de l’action ils se coincent entre trop de membres entrelacés pour qu’eux-mêmes soient sûrs de qui est où, de qui fait quoi.  
(25)

10\. UST:   
« Je n’arrive pas à me défaire de l’idée que vous vouloir tous les deux à la fois c’est mal et que je devrais faire un choix... et en attendant, ça fait aucun des deux et je ne le supporte plus ! »  
(40)


	14. Le sens du partage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Un bon gueuleton c'est une bataille !' 'Oui mais on pourrait peut-être l'attaquer ensemble plutôt que les uns contre les autres ?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sens du partage ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  (et Asuma peut être là aussi à côté de la scène mais n’intervient pas)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bataille ! » d’après Benebu  
> pour la case n°12 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « l’équipe 10 » (été ’10)  
>  **Continuité :** mettons, avant ou au début de l’ellipse temporelle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Chōji affirmait qu’un bon gueuleton, c’est une bataille qu’il fallait engloutir le plus possible de nourriture le plus vite possible et savourer lentement le tout dernier morceau. Qu’Ino et Shikamaru ne soient pas d’accord avec sa vision des choses n’empêchait pas qu’ils restent fascinés par sa descente. Ino surtout Shikamaru, prévoyant, livrait une autre bataille de son côté : soustraire des morceaux de choix à la voracité de son équipier.

« Hey ! C’est mon morceau de viande que tu viens d’engloutir ! Mooon morceau de viande que je me réservais ! » rugit tout à coup Ino.

Contrit, Chōji marqua une pause mais Shikamaru l’empêcha de s’excuser en renvoyant la balle à Ino :  
« Bah, et ton régime ?  
\- Justement ! J’avais choisi très exprès quels morceaux je voulais. En fonction de la taille et de la teneur en gras.  
\- Mais y’avait pas ton nom écrit dessus et il n’était pas dans ton assiette non plus. C’est le plus rapide qui gagne, c’est tout.  
\- Et le partage, alors ? Pensez un peu aux autres, quoi !  
\- …De ta part, ça veut surtout dire « pensez un peu à moi », non ?  
\- C’est même pas vrai d’abord ! Et en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Chōji la coupe : « Tiens, tu peux prendre celui-là si tu veux. »


	15. C’est pas moi qui préparerai à bouffer !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plus simple, le plus pratique, mais pas forcément le meilleur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est pas moi qui préparerai à bouffer cette fois !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, (Akimichi Chōji)  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment préparer un sandwich d’après Shikamaru et Ino »  
> pour Ishime"> (réveillon ’10-11)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

\- Je ne m’occuperai pas de préparer les casse-croûte !

\- Je ne te l’ai même pas demandé.

\- Ouais, et tu fais bien, parce que je refuse. Juste parce que je suis la seule fille de l’équipe…

\- C’est bon, c’est bon, je l’ai entendu cent fois, ton discours là-dessus, et ta nourriture pour lapin je n’en veux pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Que pour cette mission on a besoin d’énergie et que tes lubies de régime sont incompatibles avec ça.

\- Alors tu vas demander à Chōji de nous donner un infarctus avec sa junk food ? ou tu vas cuisiner toi-même peut-être ?

\- Nan. On prend des rations réglementaires.

\- Mais elles sont dégueulasses !

\- Elles sont compactes, prêtes à consommer et nutritivement bien dosées, que demander de plus ? Rien ne t’empêche de paqueter ta propre salade si ça ne te va pas.

\- Tu sais qu’il y a des fois où je te déteste ?


	16. Passe-temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regarder passer les nuages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Passe-temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino et la petite bande des genin  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je vous avais dit qu’on devait le laisser pioncer ! »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Pioncer au soleil c’est une activité de loser, se moque Kiba.  
Neji renifle ;  
\- Je n’appellerais pas ça une activité, personnellement. C’est loin d’être actif.

Shikamaru se contente de grogner. Il pourrait leur expliquer qu’il ne pionce pas il se repose mais sans dormir, et l’intérêt ce n’est pas le soleil même s’il le réchauffe agréablement : ce sont les nuages qui passent. ’Comprendraient pas.

Quand Ino se tartine soigneusement de crème solaire, par précaution, et vient s’allonger gracieusement à côté de lui, tous se taisent.


	17. Régime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En bon chef d'équipe, Shikamaru s'inquiète de la forme physique de ses coéquipiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Régime  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je sais pas, mais en tout cas je connais quelqu’un qui a besoin de faire un régime ! » »  
> d’après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- _Qui_ a besoin de faire un régime ? rugit Ino.

C’est surtout pour l’emphase, qu’elle demande. Elle a parfaitement entendu la suggestion. Mais elle n’est pas sûre de vouloir la comprendre.  
Shikamaru, habitué à ses démonstrations d’humeur, explique sans se laisser démonter :

\- Toi. Un régime _constructif_. C’est pas tout de bouffer des vitamines avec tous tes légumes : tu as besoin de plus d’énergie et de plus de protéines pour soutenir tes muscles. Bâtie comme tu es pour l’instant, tu ne tiendras pas un entraînement correct.  
\- Parce que toi tu le suis jusqu’au bout, l’entraînement, Monsieur Glandeur Professionnel ?  
\- Figure-toi que oui !


End file.
